


She's Too Toriel

by Healy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel helps Frisk with a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Too Toriel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kharasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharasma/gifts).



“Frisk, is that you playing in there?” asked Toriel. She could hear the bleep-bloops from the hallway.

“Mm-hm.”

“May I come in, then?”

“Sure,” said Frisk, and opened the door.

Toriel peeked inside at the television. “Oh! I know that game! Sans told me about it. May I help you?”

“Okay!”

Toriel sat in front of the television and gave advice. “You’ll need more supplies to survive. Oh! Do not fight that skeleton. Should you be digging so deep?”

Suddenly, Frisk put down the controller and walked away.

Toriel nodded. “Yes, it is good to take breaks from playing games.”


End file.
